PEANUTS: The Next ChapterEpisode 18: Getting Ready for Summer
by HPDrummerman
Summary: In the season finale of PEANUTS: The Next Chapter, Thibault comes back home for the summer. Charlie Brown and Frieda are elated that they are going to camp together for the summer. Linus and Eudora will join them at camp, as well. Peppermint Patty and Marcie celebrate their boyfriends becoming US citizens. And a blast from the past comes back to town.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 18: Getting Ready for Summer

 **CHAPTER 1: SUMMER PREPERATIONS**

Charlie Brown was walking to the bus stop with Frieda and Sally. He was looking sad. He had found out that he was going to camp again and he really didn't want to go. Not only because he couldn't stand going to camp, but it also meant that he would be away from Frieda. Frieda noticed her boyfriend's demeanor.

"Is everything okay, hun?" she asked, concerned.

"No not really," said a sad Charlie Brown. "I just found out I'm going to camp again. I just hope it's not all summer and that I can come back home after a week or two."

"Which camp are you going to?" asked Frieda.

"Camp Remote. You remember the same camp where we encountered those bullies and their even more evil cat? I just hope I don't run into those guys again."

"Well, it looks like I have no choice but to join you."

"Wait. What?"

"I'm going to Camp Remote, too!"

"Really?! That's great, Frieda! Now I know it won't be as bad with my girlfriend with me."

"Aww, Charlie Brown." She kissed him on the cheek, making him blush.

"Well, I, for one, am NOT going back to that awful place!" retorted Sally. "If I have to go to camp again, I rather stay as far away from Camp Remote as possible. I don't like camp, either, but that one was worse than the others. Besides that, Michael's family had invited me up to their beach house around the same time you two go to camp."

"Well I hope you do have fun, Sally," said Frieda. And the kids arrived at the bus stop. Schroeder, Lucy, Linus, and Rerun were already there.

"Hey gang," said Lucy. "So, Charlie Brown, Linus tells me you're going to that same camp where we had trouble with those bullies and the raft race."

"Yeah, I am," said Charlie Brown. "But I just found out that Frieda, here, is going, as well."

"Well you two are going to have company, Charlie Brown," said Linus. "I just found out I am going there, too. And so is Eudora."

"Wow!" said a happy Charlie Brown. "I thought I was going to be alone at camp. But now with both my girlfriend AND my best friend going, I don't think it will be as bad as I thought. I just hope those same bullies won't be there. I rather deal with Joe Agate, the one who took Rerun's marbles, than any of those jerks."

"What do you have planned for the summer, Lucy?" asked Frieda.

"You're looking at it, Frieda!" said a smiling Lucy, holding on to Schroeder's arm.

"Lucy and I are planning to go to some classical concerts in the park, and maybe some side trips to museums," said Schroeder. "In layman's terms, we plan to spend as much time together."

"Do you know if Peppermint Patty, Marcie, and their boyfriends are joining us at camp, Charlie Brown?" asked Linus.

"I have no clue, Linus," said Charlie Brown. "I'm sure they'll tell me this week sometime if they are or not. I will talk to Snoopy about going, though. He one of the few I know who likes going to camp."

"Well I hope you all enjoy your summer," said Sally. "I know I will with my Michael when we go to his family's beach house. We may even have a barbecue."

"Don't mention that to Snoopy," said Frieda. "He may join you two instead." And the kids laughed. Just then the bus arrived to take them to school.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: THIBAULT RETURNS**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: MAKING PEACE**

Later that afternoon, Charlie Brown was at home with Frieda, as they were studying for finals. Then the phone rang. Charlie Brown went to answer it. "Hello?"

"CHUCK!" It was Peppermint Patty and she sounded excited. "I got great news! Franco and Hans's families finished the requirements for citizenship! They're about to become US citizens this Saturday!"

"Wow, that's great, Patty!" said Charlie Brown. "I'm happy for you and Marcie."

"Thanks, Chuck, ol' pal," said Patty.

"What's going on, Charlie Brown?" asked Frieda.

"Franco and Hans are about to be US citizens," said Charlie Brown.

"Wow! Really?! Tell Peppermint Patty I said congratulations."

"Frieda says 'congratulations'."

"Tell her I said 'thanks', Chuck," Patty replied. "Anyway what are you two up to right now?"

"We were studying for the finals this week," said Charlie Brown.

"Good grief!" said Patty. "I'm glad you reminded me. I got to hit the books myself. I'm about to have my very first D Minus-free report card, ever! Talk to you later, Chuck."

"See ya, Patty." And Charlie Brown hung up the phone and went back to studying with Frieda. They were both happy for Franco and Hans and their families becoming US citizens. And before they would leave for camp, they would join them for their ceremony on Saturday.

Around that same time a bus was pulling up to the terminal. When the doors opened, out came Thibault. He was home from military school for the summer and he planned to make the most of it. The first thing he wanted to do was get back home. He also was curious to see if that restraining order against him banning him from coming into contact with his ex-girlfriend Patty was still in effect. If it wasn't he planned on apologizing to her about the drama he put her through. He wasn't going to try to win her back, as he knew he messed that up. He just wanted to make peace with her. And although she had forgiven him before he left, he still wanted to tell her he was sorry in person.

As he was walking back to his house, as luck would have it, Patty, Violet, Ox, and Shermy were out enjoying the early evening. Thibault figured it was now or never.

"Patty?" he began.

"Thibault?" she said. "Is that you? I didn't recognize you at first."

"What are you doing back, you toad?!" asked a defensive Violet. "Just because the restraining order has been lifted doesn't give you the right to approach Patty again."

"Okay, first of all, I didn't know you guys would be around," Thibault retorted. "Second, I JUST got back in town, right off the bus. Don't you see this suitcase I'm carrying? And lastly, I'm not going to do anything to anybody, so you can lower the defenses. While you're here, at least hear me out, THEN you can go back to hating me."

"It's okay, Violet," assured Patty. "He went to military school just because he wanted to be a better person. Plus I promised when the PPO was lifted I would hear him out and give him the chance. It's not like we're going to start dating again, especially when I got Oxie, here."

"She right, Vi," said Shermy. "Even though I don't trust this shrimp, myself, we do owe it to at least let him plead his case."

Violet thought about it for a minute. Finally she relented, "Oh all right! We'll give you some privacy, PROVIDED Oxford stays with you!"

"Don't worry, Violet," said Ox. "I'll be by her side no matter what."

"Okay. Come on, Shermy. Let's give them some space. But I'm warning you, Thibault. If you start talking that chauvinistic trash again, you will wish you were still at Melendez!" And Violet and Shermy went to a nearby hot dog stand to get some hot dogs.

"So you're Thibault," said Ox. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Obviously all bad," said Thibault. "But I'm different than what I was back in September. I voluntarily went to military school because after some talking to my friend Peppermint Patty- you know her, right?" Ox nodded. "Well anyway, after talking to her, I realized that my anger and my bad attitude towards females was a product of two key factors."

"What factors were those?" asked Patty.

"My uncle Max was one, of course," Thibault continued. "The other was that my mom died when I was very young. And with my father working all of the time, my uncle watched me most of the time. And it was him that fed me that garbage about how women were to stay at home and take care of their men. Long story short, I started thinking like him, and he had divorced six times! Also the fact that some of the women my father dated didn't like that he had a son that he had to take care of. Plus I started being angry all of the time for no reason. I was thinking other folks felt like they were better than me. Like your friend Charlie Brown and his glove. I tried to make him fight for it."

"Now that you mention it I do remember him talking about that," said Patty.

"Anyway, I need to make peace with a lot of folks," said Thibault. "I have already made amends with Marcie when I was home for Christmas, and I do plan to do the same with Charlie Brown. But I want to start with you, Patty. I am so sorry for how I treated you and for threatening you and stalking you after our break-up. I know you already have forgiven me before I left, but I wanted to tell you to your face. And I don't expect for us to be back together, now that you got him, Oxford, is it?"

"Yeah," said Ox, "but you can call me 'Ox', Thibault."

"Anyway, I am so sorry for what I did to you. I just needed to tell you. And, for what it's worth, military school has changed me for the better. And I promised my dad that I would never think like my uncle Max ever again."

"Well, Thibault," Patty began, "as I told you in my letter before you left, I do forgive you. And I do want us to start over as friends. Give Violet some time, though. She's less trusting of you than my own parents."

"I believe it!" And the kids shared a laugh. Just then Violet and Shermy came back.

"Well, is everything okay, or do I have to raise heck?" asked Violet.

"Everything is fine, Vi," said Patty, with a smile. "In fact, Thibault and Oxie seem to get along pretty well. I know Thibault is being honest. I do forgive him for what he has done and I want to get past this once and for all."

"Well, I guess if Patty can make peace with you, I guess I can, too," said Violet to Thibault.

"Yeah, me too," added Shermy.

"Thanks guys," said a happy Thibault. "And I promise you, the old Thibault is gone forever."

 **NEXT CHAPTER: CATCHING UP WITH OLD FRIENDS**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: THE UPDATE ON EVERYTHING**

The next day, Thibault was with Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franco, and Hans at Joe's Café catching up on everything that had happened while he was gone from Sparkyville. Patty and Marcie noticed the change in him since he had been at military school. Any shred of the old Thibault was gone forever, and in its place was a more respectable, nicer Thibault. They were genuinely happy for their young friend.

"So you two are finally becoming US citizens, huh?" said Thibault to Franco and Hans.

"Yah, on Saturday," answered Franco.

"We couldn't be happier either, Thibault," gushed Patty.

"Well, I am happy for all of you," said Thibault. "Anyway, what ever happened to your friend who was in the Serpent Sisters?"

"Well, after you went back to Melendez after Christmas," Patty began, "there was a confrontation between the Serpents and another gang called the Spiders, AND another new gang called the Lizard Ladies. All of this happened at Sam's Auto Salvage Yard, which, ironically, was owned by the father of one of the Lizards. The Lizards were made up of some former Spiders and other girls, and one of the Serpents turned out to be their leader. And that particular girl had it out for Lucille and tried to kill her, but her friend and fellow Serpent pushed her out of the way and she got struck instead."

"Good grief!" gasped Thibault. "Did she turn out okay?"

"Unfortunately no," Patty continued. "She died on the operating table. A lot of folks are still mourning her death. On the plus side, this was the catalyst of Lucille leaving the Serpent Sisters and gang life behind, though she remains friends with them. From what she told me, they also started going legit after their friend was killed."

"Wow!" said Thibault. "Sounds like a lot has happened in my absence."

"So how about you?" said Patty. "Has that bully situation you told us about get resolved?"

"Actually it has. Diedrick and his goons finally went too far and got expelled. It turned out his uncle, the Colonel, didn't take too kindly to him hazing the students. His uncle did arrange for him to transfer to another military school where they were even stricter than Melendez, and didn't tolerate ANY bullying.

"Anyway, since I'm back for the summer, my dad was going to try to get me back in school and use my time at Melendez to show that I was on my best behavior. And with the stalking charge forgiven and the restraining order against me lifted, hopefully I can go back to school here in town. If I can't get back in, I will continue to go to Melendez until middle school or high school. Plus I'm severing all ties with my uncle Max. He was one of the root causes in my bad behavior to begin with, and I don't want to go back to that mindset."

"Well, I, for one, am glad to hear that," said a smiling Marcie.

"So am I, Thibault," agreed Peppermint Patty. "And, as promised, you are back on the team as of now!"

"Really?" said a happy Thibault. "Thank you so much! And I promise, I won't take it for granted!"

"There may be hope for you yet, kid," said Patty. And they continued to catch up on everything else that had happened. Thibault knew he couldn't blow his second chance, and he knew he had to stay as far away from his uncle Max as possible. And with Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franco, and Hans on his side, he knew he couldn't fail.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: MOMENT OF TRUTH**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: DOES SHE PASS OR DOESN'T SHE?**

A couple of days later at school, Peppermint Patty was waiting nervously for her test. She wanted anything but D minuses. And she had done well, so far. But it would be the final grades of the year which would determine if she did good or not. And the teacher came back and handed the students their tests. Franklin passed with an A, as did Marcie who got an A plus. Melanie scraped by with a D minus herself, but unlike Patty, she was glad she got that instead of an F. Peppermint Patty looked at her test and saw the grade. Her nervousness became happiness.

"Marcie!" she began. "I got an A! I actually got an A on my test! I passed with flying colors this year!"

"Way to go, sir!" said a happy Marcie.

"I couldn't have done it without your help, Marcie," said Patty, getting emotional. "Thank you so much. With everything that has happened this school year, this makes it worth it!"

"I was glad to help, sir," Marcie replied. "All you need to do is keep the momentum going."

"Hey guys," said Melanie to Patty, Marcie, and Franklin, "end of school bash at my place Saturday afternoon. Peppermint Patty and Marcie, you can come after your boyfriends' citizenship event is done."

"Sounds like a plan, Mel," said Franklin.

"Can Thibault come?" asked Patty. "He just got back and he's no longer the same angry, chauvinistic guy he was."

"Sure," said Melanie. "Let him know what time it starts."

"And I'll tell Charlie Brown and his gang, as well," added Franklin.

Over at Birchwood School, Charlie Brown and his friends were getting ready to leave for home, as well. Charlie Brown was happy, as he actually had some decent grades for once with fewer C's than he usually got. He and Frieda were walking down the hallway when they spotted Violet, Patty, Shermy, and Ox. They heard about Thibault's coming home and wanted to see if Patty saw him at all.

"Hey guys," said Charlie Brown. "I heard Thibault is back in town. Did any of you see him?"

"We all ran into him yesterday," Violet replied. "And he actually apologized to Patty."

"And I forgave him," added Patty. "I figured since he went all this way to better himself, he deserves a second chance. As friends, of course."

"Of course," said Frieda. "Oh, that reminds me, did you hear about Franco and Hans? They are about to become US citizens this weekend!"

"Really?" said Shermy. "That's great. Peppermint Patty and Marcie must be happy about that."

"They are," said Charlie Brown. "We're happy for them, too."

"They've invited us to the ceremony, too," added Frieda. "You all should come, too. We told Lucy, Linus, Schroeder, Eudora, Sally, and others about it, as well."

"Okay, we'll be there," said Violet.

"All right, we better catch our bus," said Charlie Brown. "See you guys."

"Bye, Charlie Brown. Bye Frieda." And they went to catch the bus home. The weekend was around the corner and they had to get ready for the ceremony on Saturday.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: WELCOME TO AMERICA**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: CITIZENSHIP AND SUMMER BASHES**

Saturday had arrived and school was out. Charlie Brown and his friends, along with Peppermint Patty, Marcie and their classmates, were at the citizenship ceremony. All were watching Franco and Hans and their families become US citizens. They were with other immigrants becoming citizens, as well. The judge began the ceremony. And all watched as Franco and Hans became US citizens. Peppermint Patty cried tears of happiness, and Marcie hugged her best friend and smiled. Charlie Brown and Frieda watched with pride and smiled at the spectacle. Linus and Eudora also smiled. Once it was over, Franco, Hans, and their families were now citizens of the United States. Their friends cheered.

Once the ceremony was over, all of the gang came over and congratulated them. Pig Pen was the first, and he said, "Congratulations, you two. That was a neat and clean ceremony."

Lucy said, "Welcome to being one of us. If you need any tips on American culture, I'm your expert." Linus and Rerun shook their heads 'no', but then Lucy turned around and glared at her two brothers who then stopped and grinned.

"Congratulation, Franco and Hans," said Charlie Brown. "And welcome to being a citizen of the USA."

"Danke, Charles," said Hans.

"You are good friend," added Franco.

Peppermint Patty and Marcie leaped into the arms of their boyfriends. "We are so proud of you," said Patty, not holding back on the tears.

"I love you, Hans," said Marcie, who then embraced her boyfriend.

"And I you, fraulein," said Hans.

"Okay, in a couple of hours, party at my place!" announced Melanie. And the kids left to get ready for Melanie's party.

Sometime later at Melanie's place, all of the kids were having fun. Peppermint Patty and Marcie were dancing with Franco and Hans, respectively. Linus and Eudora were enjoying the food. Lucy and Schroeder sat with each other, deep in conversation. And Charlie Brown and Frieda were chatting with Franklin and Melanie.

"So, Charlie Brown," said Franklin, "I hear that you, Frieda, Linus, and Eudora are going back to Camp Remote this summer."

"Yeah, we are," Charlie Brown responded.

"Well it might interest you to know that Mel and I are going, as well," Franklin stated.

"Really?!' said an excited Charlie Brown. "Now the trip to camp is getting better and better. At first I thought I was going to be by myself, but now with my girlfriend going, as well as Linus, Eudora, Snoopy and Woodstock, and now you and Melanie, this camp trip won't be bad at all."

"Provided those bullies don't return, that is," added Franklin.

"You're not lying," said Charlie Brown.

Thibault was getting some food from the table when he saw Rattler, who had come with Cobra to the party. He instantly recognized her.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," said Rattler. "Didn't you go to the remedial school for a couple of weeks before heading to military school?"

"Yeah, I did," said Thibault. "I just got back in town."

"Remind me, what was your name?"

"Thibault. Thibault Watkins."

"Yeah. My name is Holly, but they call me Rattler. I was a member of the Serpent Sisters."

"I heard about you guys. You actually vandalized the school before Christmas, right?"

"Yeah, that was us." Rattler grinned with some embarrassment.

"I also heard about your friend who got killed. So sorry about that."

"Thank you. So what are you up to this summer?"

"Well keeping out of trouble myself. And trying to get back into my old school. You have any plans?"

"Not at the moment. Was just gonna hang out, maybe see the latest summer blockbusters."

"We should hang out sometime, if you want." Lucy and Cobra noticed Thibault and Rattler from a distance and watched them.

"I would love that." And Thibault and Rattler continued to talk to each other. Cobra said to Lucy, "Look at that, Mamba. Looks like our little Rattler may have found someone."

"Yeah, but why did it have to be Thibault?!" joked Lucy. Both girls laughed.

At that moment Marcie stood at the front by the DJ table and made an announcement. "May I have everybody's attention? Thank you. Franco and Hans's citizenship and the beginning of summer is not the only reason we are celebrating today. I don't know if she told you or not, but Peppermint Patty received an award this year for 'Most Improved Student'. Her report card was for the first time, free of any D minuses and she even aced her final exam. Let's give her a round of applause!"

And everyone clapped their hands. Patty smiled and blushed. When Marcie came back she said, "Thank you, Marcie."

"What are friends for, sir?" said Marcie. Then Franklin went to the front to make his own announcement.

"Okay everyone," he began. "Let's raise our glasses. To Franco and Hans on now being US citizens; and to everlasting friendship!"

"Hear, hear!" everyone said. And all of the kids enjoyed the rest of the party. They had been through a lot for this school year. From new kids moving in, to stalking cases, from schemes being revealed, to joining gangs, from making new friends, to losing a friend, from finding new love, to discovering long dormant love, the PEANUTS gang had a crazy ride. And none of them could wait to see what was next in store for them.

 **THE END (almost)**

 **UP NEXT: A FAMILIAR FACE**


	6. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE: WELCOME BACK!**

A couple of weeks later, a moving van had pulled up to a house. This house was once home to the little red-haired girl Heather, but she had moved away. Someone else had finally bought it. At that moment, a girl stepped out of a family van. She recognized the neighborhood immediately. And she knew who she wanted to see first. She asked her mother if she could go say hello to an old friend, which she said okay.

The girl headed for the Brown household. She went to the front door and knocked on it. Sally came and answered it.

"Yes?" answered Sally.

"Hola, Sally," said the girl. She was Hispanic with freckles similar to Peppermint Patty and had two curly braids hanging down.

"Good grief!" exclaimed Sally, recognizing the girl. "When did you get back in town?"

"Just now," said the girl. "Mi famiglia is unpacking now. Is your brother Charles at home?"

"No, he went to camp with Frieda, Linus, Eudora, Franklin, and a girl named Melanie. Snoopy is with them as well."

"That's why I didn't see Snoopy on his doghouse. Anyway, when do you think they'll be back?"

"They should be back before the end of the month. Besides, my brother still has some baseball games to play. But if it's any consolation, Lucy and Schroeder are in town and you can catch up with them. I don't know what happened to Peppermint Patty and Marcie. They were going to join my brother and the rest at camp, but no one has heard from them."

"Well, I cannot wait to see my old amigos again!"

"And they will be happy to see you as well, Dolores."

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN SEASON 2!**


End file.
